Morgan, Hunter, and the new guy
by MiniMichelle2
Summary: Morgan saves a man from a burning library and now he is stalking her. Okies people chapter 19 is up
1. Morgan's POV

Dear BOS:  
  
May 1, 2002  
  
I saved someone today. He was caught in a burning building and I broke a window and pulled him out. His name is Logan Mc.Kiney. He wasn't trapped in the building long…actually we were in the library. I think that someone left their cigaret burning and it started the fire. Well we were evacuating the building I was all ready outside and I cast out my senses to see if anyone was inside. Well he was. His pant leg was caught on a nail. So I broke the window and saved him.  
  
He was coughing a little but he was ok. The meds checked him out and said that he was free to go. So to thank me he asked me to go to this coffee place that he knew. So we went and spoke to each other. Turns out that he is also Wiccan. I saw him take a book on Wicca so while we were drinking coffee (which tasted like chalk…note to self…never go there again) I asked him about it. I don't know if he's a bloodwitch though. I called Hunter and told him about how I saved the guy's life and he's proud of me.  
  
So Logan and I are friends kinds. He knows my phone number. He lives in the next town from us so he isn't to far away. I gave him my phone number because he seemed like a nice guy. Well I'm really proud with myself. That's all for today.  
  
Dear BOS:  
  
May 2, 2002  
  
I got a weird call today. Someone pulling a prank decided to call and ask if I was in the house alone. I just laughed and hung up. I hate it when people do that. Well there isn't much to say today. Hunter and I are going out tonight and I think that we might…well do the hip pity dip pity. Well we can since Hunter and I are in love. My parents still don't know about it thank the goddess. Well I should start getting ready. My parents think I'm sleeping over at Bree's ha!  
  
~Morgan goes over to Hunter's and they hammer it out~  
  
Dear BOS:  
  
May 5, 2002  
  
I'm really scared…I found a note in my locker today at school. It was covered with spells of protection so I couldn't track who it was from. It was sick and twisted. It was like "I'm following you…I love you I'm waiting for the right moment to strike." It was probably just some prankster. I won't tell anyone about it. The rest of the letter wa really demented though…he or she was saying all of the things that they wanted to do to me. I'm scared.  
  
Dear BOS:  
  
May 10, 2002  
  
The calls are coming non stop now. Not only on the phone but in my mind. I get letters all the time I'm really scared. I want to tell Hunter but I can't. I need to tell Hunter. I just got a message now…he wants to meet me at the power sink…I'm going to go. Eoife has taught me many ways to protect myself. I'm going to grab my key's and head out now. 


	2. Logan Mckiney's POV

Well I'm glad that all two of you reviewed my story…lmao (hehe yes Michelle I say that word a lot). Well now…I'm a new writer to fanfiction.net (obviously since you haven't seen me here before). Well I'm 14 a little crazy, overly sarcastic, and Michelle told me about your little inside jokes so that was the point of them hammering it out in my first story…Okies enough about me lets get this story started. :-D One more note I think that llama is the funniest word in the world!!!!! Yay!!! Go me…hehe SO NOW READ AND REVIEW!!!! STOP READING THIS GO READ MY FRIGGIN STORY!!!!!  
  
(Just so you peoples know I have no clue what to call their BOS entries so I'm just gonna write dear BOS even though it does sound stupid I just have no friggin clue…or I could just write the date…so you peoples know the transfer in time? Okies w/e I'm not gonna explain it!! You have to figure it out on your own!!!)  
  
May 1, 2002:  
  
An angel saved me today. The library had caught on fire and my pants were stuck on a nail so she broke a window (which I was next to) and saved me. Her name is Morgan Rowling's, she is the most beautiful person I have ever met, I love her. She is like a goddess. She lives in the town across from mine Widow's Vale. She even gave me her phone number 555- 2545. I am going to move to her town and follow her…I will get her to love me as much as I love her…she will love me. I know that she wants me. I could feel it. Morgan is a witch. The most beautiful and powerful I have ever seen. Well it is Beltane today. Morgan told me yesterday that she had a circle to go to so she had to leave and that it was nice to meet me. She does like me…or maybe she loves me. I could sense that she is a blood witch like I am. She isn't very experienced though. Maybe I could teach her? I need to plan so this all I'm going to write today.  
  
May 2, 2002:  
  
I can't stop thinking of Morgan. I am now in Widow's Vale my parents don't really care anyway. I'm going to go to another library in Widows Vale and pray that this one doesn't burn down. I will go and search for information about her like: where she goes to school, where she lives, anything else that's special about her. If I can't find anything I will just scry for her all the time and find out all my information.  
  
May 4, 2002  
  
I found her. I know her school. All I need to do now is write her a few notes and slip them into her locker. I will weave them with spells so that she won't find me until the right moment. I have been exploring the area and I found a very powerful power sink. There we will consummate our relationship ( a.k.a hammering it out) Morgan is my idea of perfection. Where has she been all my life? She is like the goddess ultimately powerful and extremely beautiful. I truly and deeply love only death would ever take me away from her.  
  
May 5,  
  
I went to Morgan's school today and slipped the note in her locker. MY HEART IS TORN IN TWO!!!! I scryed for her today and I found that she has a boyfriend the image was from the past I think a couple of days ago. I found them in bed together. I can't believe she has done this to me. I'm seething in anger I thought she loved me? No she does love me. She is just using this guy for her own pleasure. The love that we have is deeper than anything else. We are Múirn beatha dáns. She is my soul mate and I am hers. I can picture our lives together…we will move to Ireland and escape everything and everyone her in America. We will have two children a boy and a girl…they will be very powerful witches. That's all I have to write today since I should be getting back to doing something about Morgan. If I need to I will kill the man that she slept with…he can't interfere with my plans.  
  
May 9, 2002  
  
I never stop calling her. I call to hear her voice and she does not seem to be afraid of me. I have so many pictures of her in my room now. It looks like wallpaper. I look at them every night and the pictures just aren't enough. Tomorrow is the day that we will get it on at the powersink. We shall meet and she will admit that she loves me. If she refuses me I would just die…or maybe she would. We are in love with each other there is not doubt about that. This goddess of mine…she can't refuse me if she does I would have to kill us both. I'm taking my switchblade tomorrow at the powersink.  
  
May 10, 2002  
  
Today is the day. I'm sending her many witch messages now for her to meet me at the powersink I don't need to say my name. If she truly loves me then she will go there without knowing who it is. We are in love. I can feel it in every fiber of me. I would wither and die without her. Ok I have an answer from her. She is meeting me there. I have to go now. 


	3. Hunter's POV

Okies people It's me again working on my twisted evil story hehehe…Oh well this isn't going to be a long chapter since I have writers block and I'm doing the little British bunny pimp's POV (a.k.a Hunter) SO here we go READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL GET ANGRY!!!! No instead of that I won't write down their confrontation until I get at least 10 reviews and all of you will be left waiting for Morgan and Logan to meet so HAH!!!  
  
May 1, 2002  
  
Today is Beltane. And Morgan saved a man from a burning library I'm so proud of her. I want to get together with her tomorrow so we can ahem "celebrate". Well I need to prepare for Beltane.  
  
May 2, 2002  
  
Beltane was very fun and Morgan is coming over today. I have to get everything ready.  
  
May 5, 2002  
  
Morgan seems a little upset. She won't tell me what's wrong and I'm worried about her. I need to find a way for her to tell me what's going on.  
  
May 8, 2002  
  
She still won't tell me what's wrong with her!! I'm getting very frustrated. We love each other and she won't tell me what's wrong with her!!  
  
May 10, 2002  
  
I sent Morgan a witch message today and she isn't answering it. I'm scared for her she won't tell me what's wrong and I'm afraid she might have done something that she shouldn't have. She still has the watch signal so I'm going to track her down… 


	4. Confrontation

Okies people the moment you have all been waiting for… when Morgan and Logan meet!!!!!!! OKIES SINCE YOU WERE GOOD LITTLE KIDDIES AND YOU REVIEWED IM WRITING CHAPTER 4!!!! Hehe I have a little streak of writers block so bear with me.  
  
  
  
I pulled Das Boot onto the field and got out of the car. I rubbed my hands together since it was cold out and set out to find my destiny. I walked over to the power sink lavishing in it. The extra power made me feel very good and it eased my fright.  
  
(Okies now Logan)  
  
I SAW HER. She pulled her huge car onto the field when she got out and her hair whipped her face I wanted to pin her to the ground and kiss her. She is like a goddess and tonight is the night when we will finally be together. The first night of the rest of our lives.  
  
(Morgan's in now)  
  
I looked around trying to find my "stalker". He wasn't in sight so I sat down on one of the grave stones. I started to meditate without my eyes closed incase I was attacked. I slowed my breath and asked the goddess to give me strength I knew I might need it. I am waiting patiently I don't know why I'm staying I know I should go or at least get Hunter. I feel like I have to do this on my own so I won't get Hunter.  
  
(OKIES!!!!!! THIS IS IT FOR CHAPTER FOUR!!!!! LMAO!!! Just kidding there's more)  
  
I stood up starting to get impatient. Where the hell was this guy? Or girl? I had no clue… that's when he came out. I was surprised and naive he just walked in front of me and I didn't suspect it was him.  
  
Logan: Hello Morgan.  
  
Morgan: Logan? It isn't you it can't be you… have you been stalking me?  
  
Logan: Yes I have Morgan. You are my angel my goddess. The image of perfection *lust sounding in his voice*  
  
Morgan: I still can't believe it was you… of all people… I hardly even know you!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!  
  
He grabbed me then taking me by my wrists and pulling me closer. He held me tightly and I started to wig out.  
  
Logan: I don't need to know you Morgan. I know that we are meant to be with each other. Don't you love me Morgan? I know you do. We were destined to be with each other don't you see that? We were supposed to meet each other in the library. WE are both bound by Wicca and the goddess. You are very powerful.  
  
He started rambling and saying things into my hair and he kissed my forehead moving down to my mouth. I was helpless.  
  
Morgan: I don't love you Logan!!! I only saved your life!! That's it!!! I am in love with someone else!!! You can't have me and you never will!!!  
  
Saying that I kneed his groin and started sprinting to my car. I, however, made the mistake of running over him and he grabbed my legs pinning me to the floor. He started taking off his shirt and despite how cold it was outside it became burning hot. He must have put a spell around the area so it would stay warm while he tried to rape me. He unbuttoned my jacket and took off my shirt. He smirked.  
  
Logan: It's a good thing you aren't wearing a bra. Well it doesn't really look like you need one. Morgan you are so beautiful you know that? This guy that you think you are in love with isn't the one for you I'm the one for you. I will always and forever love you. We will together be the greatest witches and having wonderful children.  
  
He stopped talking and pinned my hands down while he started taking off his pants and mine. I was helpless I couldn't do anything. I sent Hunter urgent witch messages but I didn't get a reply. I hoped he was ok but I couldn't reach him. I started flailing about then and started screaming at Logan.  
  
Morgan: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!! I don't love you!!! I love Hunter!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! LEAVE GET OFF OF ME I DON'T WANT YOU!!!! Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Logan: No no no no… Morgan you are very wrong and I'm sorry to do this to you my love but I have to put a holding spell.  
  
Morgan: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He put the spell on me then and I was helpless tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was completely naked and he was to. HE started kissing me and feeling me. I wanted to get away but I couldn't talk or move.  
  
~HUNTER!!! HUNTER!! PLEASE I NEED YOU NOW I'M BEING RAPED PLEASE HELP ME!!!!~  
  
~MORGAN!!! Oh goddess what have you gotten yourself into?!!?! Where are you?!!?~  
  
~I'm at the powersink!! Please come and find me my love!!!~  
  
((Okies peoples I'm done fro this part you have to review lots before I'll put chapter five up!!! 


	5. Pain

Okies people time for chapter five!!! Get ready this one might be a doozy… hehehe I love that word. Okies It's 12:00 in the morning and I'm tired so I don't know how this is gonna work out so here we go!!! The British pimp bunny is on rrrrrriiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhttt now!!!  
  
I received an urgent message from Morgan.. She is being raped oh goddess let me get there before it's to late!!!!!!  
  
(Morgan)  
  
Oh goddess where the hell is Hunter I need him…this freak is trying to rape me!!! I NEED TO PUT UP A FIGHT!!! FIGHT GOD DAMNIT FIGHT BACK!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
I was lying on the floor crying Logan was still on top of me and I was crying. I was trying to talk him out of raping me but he said it wasn't rape. He told me he was doing what lovers do…I was really scared. I was asking and praying for the goddess to give me strength and fight back when I started chanting old Gaelic words that I didn't even know…  
  
Logan: What the hell are you saying?  
  
Í punched him then. Right across the jaw I hit him as hard as I could. There was a sickening crunch and I hoped I broke it. I jumped up and gathered all of my things I started to run away and he grabbed me again. I scream and he pulled a blade out and held it at my throat (Okies they are still naked people so it looks kinda funny in my world)  
  
I stood still and didn't dare move.  
  
Logan: Why are you doing this?!?! I don't like it!! I love you Morgan I don't want to have to do this!!! Why can't you just admit that you love me also? I know that you do the way you act and speak you love me!!! ADMIT IT!!!!  
  
Hunter then arrived looked pissed. He was scared to death fro me and anger radiated from his body toward Logan.  
  
Hunter: GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Logan: Who the hell are you? She may be your girlfriend but she is my love!! SHE LOVES ME!!  
  
Morgan: Hunter please help me!! Get this guy away from!!! I love you and only you Hunter you know that!!  
  
Hunter: I know that Morgan!  
  
Logan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!? Morgan loves me!!! Only me!!!  
  
I elbowed his stomach and he dropped the knife. I ran away then and pulled on my sweater and undies. Hunter was on top of Logan hitting him and telling him to stay away from me. Logan hit Hunter in the jaw and I saw Hunter fall back. Logan grabbed the knife and ran at Hunter.  
  
Morgan: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I ran in front of Hunter and I felt the cold steel go into my stomach I screamed in pain and fell to the floor the blade still in me. The last thing I saw was Hunter putting a braigh on Logan and punching him as hard as he could. 


	6. Wonder

Okies I held this chapter hostage long enough…here it is chapter six it's not the last chapter I assure you of that tehehehe. Oh yeah and I know that I messed up Morgan's last name but that was my bad and sorry if you people are mad at me because of that but I'm to lazy to change it again… so here we go with my little twisted thing story whatever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
When I woke up again I was lying in a hospital bed. I heard the bothersome yet comforting sound of beeps of the AKG. I moaned and turned my head to find Mary K. sitting there crying. She looked tired and drained…I wondered where my parents and Hunter where.  
  
Morgan: Mary K.  
  
Mary K.: MORGAN!! You're awake!!!  
  
Morgan: Hardly…where's mom and dad? And Hunter? Is he ok?  
  
Mary K: Mom and Dad are outside…they didn't want to see you like this anymore…Morgan you have been in a comma for 3 days…Hunter has been visiting you all the time and I had asked him if he could heal you but he s-s-said that he didn't to interfere with anything and that if he could he w-w- would.  
  
Mary K. started crying uncontrollably then and I had silent tears streaming down my face because of the pain I had caused my family. I still didn't know how Hunter was or what happened to Logan…I just hoped that Hunter hadn't killed him. I looked around the room and saw that there were flowers of all different kinds and dolls each of these things were from my family, Hunter, and my other Coven members. Mary K, left the room to get my parents and I snuggled up with a teddy bear that was from Hunter. I sighed and breathed in the wonderful scent of all the flowers. My mom and dad came running in with tears in their eyes. Mom gave me a big hug and I winced in pain because of my wound. I smiled and hugged my mom back glad to have her even though she isn't my biological mother.  
  
Mary Grace: MORGAN! How are you feeling?  
  
Morgan: What do you think I feel like? I have a stab wound in my stomach. Where's Hunter?  
  
Mary Grace: He's been here everyday but he isn't here now…do you want me to call him?  
  
Morgan: That would make me happy…  
  
My mom called Hunter and told him that I had woken up…he said that he was gonna get here as soon as possible. When Hunter came in he had tears in his eyes and he hugged me so tightly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Okies that's all I can think of right now srry you had to wait to long yeah and srry my story really sucked this time but please review anyway…  
  
Michelle 


	7. Love

Okies chapter 7 got inspired by what Elona said so thanks!!! Also there will be some uuhhh…. Suggestive material but nothing graphic… I'm trying to make this a long one but I don't know if I'll succeed. Also I'm kinda in an evil mood and I'm not hyper which really sucks because I want to be (  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I asked if everyone could leave so that I would have time alone with Hunter. They obliged and left. I held Hunter in my arms kissing his neck. I look up into his eyes and smiled at him. But that smile quickly faded when I realized that this person had brown eyes and not green. I let go of him and he smiled at me.  
  
Logan: Hello Morgan  
  
Morgan: What the hell are you doing here?!?!  
  
Logan: I had to see you again…  
  
Morgan: Leave me alone now or I'll call the nurse  
  
Logan: You won't be doing that Morgan  
  
Morgan: And why not?  
  
Logan: Because while you were asleep I disabled the button…also that teddy bear you are hugging is spelled.  
  
He then started chanting words in Gaelic that I obviously did not understand and a bright light was surrounding his body. That light flowed from him to me and I was trapped. My heart felt like it was torn in two when he forced me to fall in love with him. I don't know how long it took me to fall completely in love with him but when he finished I had no choice. I looked up at Logan a small smile was on my face and I motioned him to come closer. He eagerly stepped forward and I kissed him deeply. Kissing him felt wonderful and I drew him close. I ran my hands along his back and through his hair, which was dyed the color of Hunters.  
  
Morgan: (whispering) Let's get out of here…  
  
Logan: That would be a wonderful idea.  
  
I got out of my bed and gathered my belongings including the teddy bear that Logan had given me. I took off my dressing gown in front of him and put on my clothes. He looked at my naked form and kissed my neck. I turned around (OK SHE IS STILL NAKED!!) and shook my finger at him saying that he would get some later (hehehe…I'm thirsty…drinks anyone!??!) I out on my clothes and looked at Logan he was still looking at me as if I were still naked and I asked him if we could leave. He smiled and we headed out the window. I grabbed his hand as we headed to the car and we headed to the B and B where he was staying.  
  
When we got to his room I immediately jumped on his bed and motioned for him to come to me. He smiled and took off his shirt. When he got there I kissed him deeply wrapping my arms around him. He took of his pants and I took off both my shirt and pants. I still wasn't wearing a bra and he smiled. We were making out I was half naked and he was only in his boxers. I felt as if someone was trying to contact me but wasn't getting through. I ignored the feeling and continued kissing Logan. My fingers were running through his auburn hair. My body molded into his pale skin and I continued to kiss him. I knew that this wasn't right kissing him but I had no choice since he spelled me. I was crying with joy because of the spell believing that he was my true and only love. And pain since I still knew that I was in love with Hunter.  
  
We were still kissing when Hunter burst through the door… he was extremely pale and shocked. I pulled away from Logan immediately and put on my shirt. Hunter looked at me with a pain in his eyes and looked at Logan with pure hatred. Logan smirked at Hunter as if saying that he had won me. I pulled on my pants (they weren't naked okies people??)  
  
Hunter stared at us. No one was moving except me since I was smart enough to put on my clothes. The suddenly Hunter sent a huge ball of witch fire at Logan. I screamed in terror and rushed over to help him. I placed my hands on his chest and chanted a few words that must have been from a healing spell from Alyce's memory. Logan got up and kissed me quickly as a thank you. He started chanting and Hunter levitated slowly then Logan moved his hand and Hunter crashed into the wall. I screamed once more and looked at Hunter hoping that he wasn't dead. Logan stood over Hunter, who was unconscious, and started collecting his energy to make one huge ball of witch fire. When it had grown to about the size of my head I started chanting. I slowly felt my love for Logan to dissipate and my love for Hunter returning. Logan must have figured I was trying to help him kill Hunter since he started glowing a bright red.  
  
I lunged at Logan making him throw the witch fire into the window. I sat on top of him and he smiled.  
  
Logan: Don't worry love we'll have plenty of time for sex when I take care of the Seeker.  
  
Morgan: ::whispering in his ear:: But your wrong… I don't love you… and that little spell you cast is gone.  
  
I punched him in the face and started chanting Hunter slowly started to wake up and when he did I looked at him and smiled. Logan flipped me over and I was on the floor… he was on top of me. He put his hands around my throat and started squeezing.  
  
Logan: Why the hell won't you love me?!?!  
  
As he was choking me I saw Hunter on his back fighting him off of me but Logan elbowed him in the neck and Hunter was thrown across the room. I was fighting to breathe and Logan let go of me. Coughing he took out an Athame he held it to my neck and brought me to my feet. Hunter stood up and started to advance on Logan but he put the blade closer to my throat.  
  
Logan: One more move and I'll kill her.  
  
I breathed in a shaky breathe and looked at Hunter as if to say everything would be all right. I closed my eyes and asked the goddess to protect me and give me strength. I took a deep breathe and centered myself preparing for the blade to slash my throat. I elbowed Logan in the stomach as hard as I could and as expected the blade slashed at my skin. It didn't go very deep so I chanted some powerful spells and Logan went crashing into the wall. I ran to Hunter and started crying holding him and kissing his cheeks.  
  
Morgan: I'm so sorry Hunter ::sniffle:: I didn't know w-w-what to do ::tear tear tear::  
  
Hunter: It's ok Morgan… from now on everything will be ok.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Okies I think that the next chapter I do will be the final one!!! Not very sure though but it just might be… what is next in this twisted plot?? Read and Review so I can tell you!! 


	8. Cal

Okies I have writer's block again…sigh…why does this only happen to me?? Well I wanted chapter 7 to be the last chapter but since you have wanted it back by popular demand (yeah all two of you) I decided to make a new story chapter thingamabob. Ok so I don't own Sweep I wish I did… I wish it were mine forever!!! Then I wouldn't ever let it stop!!! Muahahaha!!! Okies now on with my story  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I breathed in the crisp April air and hugged my sweater. It has been 3 month's since I last saw Logan. I don't know what happened to him…maybe Hunter beat the living crap out of him? Maybe he had his powers stripped? All I knew was that hopefully he would leave me alone. My parent's know what happened and they heard about what Hunter has done for me excluding the fact that he used magick to save me. They trust me and they aren't smothering me or trying to protect me…I love them.  
  
I started driving to the field where I had buried my mother's watch…I knew that the impurities were not out of it but I wanted to check on it. I sighed as I breathed in the luscious scent of the new flowers that were blooming. I pushed branches out of my face as I walked towards my watch I felt the power of the spells that I had put in this area. However, there was something off another presence. It was old and familiar but I couldn't place it. I knew it wasn't Logan that much was true…it wasn't Hunter…not my father. When I pushed back the branch to reveal the face behind it I gasped loudly. It was the last person I would expect to see. The last person in the world. When I pushed back the branch I saw… Cal.  
  
AN: Yes yes yes… this was very very very short and you will be angry but I'll try and make the next chapter longer I'm trying!!! And yes I still love the bunny but I love Cal too!!!! KALI THIS IS MY REVENGE!!!! 


	9. Cal 2

AN: Hehehehehe yes my twisted mind is up to work again thanx for the reviews even though they were not plentiful I really don't mind… now now now let's see what I have in mind for the rest of my 'lil story.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I gasped and fell back a step. "Cal?!?" I screeched.  
  
"Morgan, it's nice to see you again. I've missed you so much!" He ran over to me and hugged me tightly. He still had all of his strength. I gasped he was squeezing the air out of me. I squirmed under his embrace and I tried to shove him off of me.  
  
"Get off of me I can't breathe" I said.  
  
He let go of me but not completely he still had me in his grip. "So Morgan, aren't you going to ask where I've been all this time? OR are you still with my half brother?" Fear and anger was sketched in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm not going to ask where you have been. And yes I am with Hunter. We are muirin beatha dans. I will never love you again nor will I stay here any longer." I then pushed off of him and went tumbling to the floor. I quickly picked myself up and started running but Cal was stronger and faster than me and he quickly caught me.  
  
"Morgan you know that all of that isn't true we are meant to be together. Just you and me forever." I was forced to look into his face and he kissed me. He felt eager and his tounge slipped into my mouth. I pulled back and if I could have I would have smacked him across the face. He oushed me to the ground and started to kiss me more. Tears were streaming down my face and my eyes were wide open. Just then Logan stepped out from the bushes (heh…. Yeah I know this is a little weird and some other shit but I'm bored to death…). I stared at him and wriggled under Cal. I was crying more and more.  
  
"Cal" Logan called out to him. Cal looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Logan! Hey dude! Sorry I'll have to get back to you later because I'm a little busy" Cal smiled down at me. I moved my legs under him trying to find the right dpot the spot where I was looking for. ~I'll have to play along~ I thought to myself.  
  
"Mmm… Cal I've missed you so much" Logan was still standing there and I didn't know what I would do when I got free from Cal. He might go after me. Cal perked up and looked at me.  
  
"Now there's the girl I know!" He loosened his grip on me and rolled over so that I was ontop of him. I put my right leg between his legs and bent the knee. I pulled back my leg and brought it forward hitting the spot that I was looking for. Cal let go of me immediately and I got up and ran to my car. Logan started running after me then but he wasn't as fast as me. I ran to Das Boot and got in locking the door. The last words I heard from Logan were "I will have you. You will be mine" Panicking I started my car and speeded away.  
  
AN: Okies people I finished writing chapter nine now you good 'lil kiddies have to review or else chapter 10 won't come up and it should be a good one. Morgan isn't going to be in it thought they will only be talking about her. Hehehe. 


	10. Cal's POV

AN: Let me see here… what shall I do? Oh what shall I do? hOw about I keep writing!! Well Okies since I haven't done it yet I'm writing this fic in Cal's pov!!!!! Yay!!!!!! Now let's see where I begin…  
  
________________________________________________-  
  
I can't believe she did this to me. She made me believe that she loved me. I still love her I can't see myself going on in life without her. Oh goddess Morgan why the hell do you need to be so difficult? She thought I was dead. They all thought I was dead. Hah... I sure showed them. It's a good thing my friend Logan helped get back to my normal life.  
  
This is what happened everyone thought I was dead but I wasn't. My spirit was not in the spirit world. I was a sort of ghost. Well Logan came into the house and took my body back to his place. He has been working for so long to get my soul back into me. He did a good job of it and I think I'm even stronger than I was before.  
  
Since I was not strong enough to go back to Widow's Vale I sent Logan in my stead. I told him to set the library on fire. I knew that Morgan would be there. There was only one problem with my plan. I didn't expect Logan to fall in love with her. I had also heard that she had broken up with Hunter so it was safe for me to move in. But I was wrong again. She is in love with Hunter and now two more men are in love with Morgan.  
  
Oh goddess why does love have to be so difficult? Why can't I just have Morgan? I mean we almost slept with each other many times. Has she slept with Giomanach? I don't think she has. Damn it all. Why did Logan have to fall in love with her? Why is her power so seductive. Damn she knows how to hurt men emotionally and phsycally my crotch still hurts from her blow. She is so powerful, we could have done many wonderful things together.  
  
  
  
I love her so much. Why does she torment me so? Well instead of trying to get her I could always hurt Hunter. If I could only get Morgan pregnant then she would have to stay with me. Maybe I can get her father to help me? He was a friend of my dead mother. She is so powerful. How did Logan fall in love with her in the first place. I mean if I planned everything correctly and she saved him then why does he love her? I mean she isn't extremely beautiful she is just easy to love. And she has no boobs that I can think of.  
  
Giomanach doesn't truly love her does he? I mean she did try to kill him. Yeah she tried to kill him for me. That's true love right there. I mean what about all of our plans?? WE were going to live in New York… in an apartment. We were perfect for each other. Oh well I just guess I'll have to kill Hunter. And maye Logan if he interferes with my plans. 


	11. They get it on

Ok I'm trying to live up to my title and make this as twisted as I can… let's see what I can do here? Hmm… let's see. I'm gonna do this…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I drove away as fast as I could to Hunter's house. I had to tell him that Cal was back. It took a while to get there but when I finally did Hunter opened the door with a big smile.  
  
"Morgan my love, this is a lovely surprise!" He kissed my softly on the lips in greeting but then he saw the grim expression on my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Cal is back" I replied silently.  
  
"Holy goddess that bastard is back?" Hunter replied angrily.  
  
"Unfortunately yes" I said turning away from him. I excluded the fact that he had kissed me.  
  
Hunter led me inside his house and upstairs. I know that he wanted questions answered and that we were probably going to scry or something or put a protection spell. When I got upstairs I took off my jacket and tossed it on his bed and sat down.  
  
"Morgan tell me how do you know he's back?" Hunter asked.  
  
I didn't answer immediately but eventually I did "I saw him in the woods he encountered me (I don't really think that this is the right word for it but who gives a shit it's my story and if people don't like it and think it's to twisted then it sucks for them and I don't like them so MAHA!!)."  
  
Hunter stood up and started pacing around the room. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Morgan can you get a book of spells from that box?" He pointed absent mindedly at a box and turned around.  
  
I took the top off of the box and gasped. (heheheheh this is where it get's interesting) The box contained many volumes of playboy magazines. They looked rumpled and used. Anger boiled up inside of me. There wasn't any dust on it and it was last month's copy so I knew he had looked through it recently. I picked up the box and chucked it across the room.  
  
"You bastard!! I can't believe you did this to me!" I smacked him smartly across the face leaving a red handprint. He was astonished then he looked at the magazines that were on the floor. There was a hole in the wall where I threw the box.  
  
"Holy shit Morgan you weren't supposed to know. Morgan I'm so sorry I love you!" He grabbed my arm but I only smacked him again with the backside of my hand. I yanked off the necklace that he had given to me and I threw it at his head. I ran out of his house into my car. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I sent a witch message to Logan. ~Hey cutey it's Morgan where are you?~ He seemed over joyed that I contacted him and he told me the address to his house.  
  
When I got to his house I ran over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. I took off my jacket and shirt. He started taking off his pants and shirt and we walked over to the bed. I pushed him on top of it and I took off my jeans and underwear. He quickly tore off his boxers and he outstretched his arms to me.  
  
"OH the fun we are going to have tonight!" I said. And I did have fun. Actually I had fun twice. 


	12. The Morning After

AN: After reading SweetyGurls or however ur spell her names fic I have concluded that it is utterly gross and that my fic even isnt that bad!!!!!! EWEWEWEWEWEEWEWE!!!!! Bleh!!!! Well anyway we left off our little hero's turning into bunnies and wel um… how shall I put this shagging? Each other TWICE!!!! Yes yes yes some people really didn't like that but oh well to bad for u!!! Oh and yes Michelle she would screw her attempted rapist because she found Hunter's porno… because my Morganita is a freaky little thing!!!! Oh and I'm gonna get someone else to screw Hunter thank you much!!! MAHA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
When I woke up the next morning in Logan's arms I had no regret for what I did. He was the second person I have ever slept with and it might have been better than what I do with Hunter. (you people will really not like that statement hehehe) I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him lightly. My parents were out of town again so they wouldn't worry about where I was. He kissed me lightly on the lips and whispered "Morning" in my ear.  
  
I sat up and stretched. I could feel his eyes looking at my back and I turned around.  
  
"Hey hun I've gotta go now but I'll see ya later" I stood up but Logan grabbed my waist and pulled me down playfully.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" he whispered licking my ear (I have no clue what I'm writing but on with the show!! Er… fic… story thing)  
  
I shrugged him off and smiled. "Yes I do have to go… but maybe we can do this some other time" I leaned towards him and kissed him deeply on his mouth adding a little tounge for his enjoyment. But kissing him only turned out for him pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around him and started rubbing his back. He started kissing my neck and giving me a hickey when I pulled away and stood up.  
  
"Hun I told you I have to go but we'll continue this another time"  
  
"Aw damn it. Your leaving me when I'm like this? That's a little evil don't you think?" He asked lying back.  
  
"I never said I was a good little girl did I?" I pulled on my clothes and grabbed the keys to my car. I walked out his door towards Das Boot. I sensed someone coming towards me but when I cast out my sense there was no one there so I shrugged and got in.  
  
AN: Yes yes yes…. Very short chapter but who gives a shit I'll try and make the next one (about the Bunny) longer but I'm not sure ::evil smile:: So R&R and I'll be a good girl and give you the next chapter!!! 


	13. Bunny Revenge

AN: Now we get into the little Bunnies head and see what he has to say about Morganita screwing Logan hmmm….. Damn I'm back to that BOS entries crap again…::sigh:: Oh and I'll try to remember to use spell check…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
Dear BOS:  
  
I can't believe she did this too me. I scryed for Morgan last night and I saw her screwing with that bastard Logan all because she saw my porn!!! That's really no reason to be mad is it? Well I think I got my revenge on her now. I always knew that Alisa had a crush on me. Well she came over asking if she could be back in the coven and I said yes that she could and if she had been studying on her own. She said she had. Well we started talking after that and she was flirting with me like crazy. And remembering what Morgan did to me I flirted back. Well yes it is a little gross for a 19 year old to flirt with a 15 year old but she has some sort of maturity about her.  
  
Well she was the first one to act. Alisa and I were talking then all of a sudden she kissed me. I was shocked at first but I didn't pull back. I was angry at Morgan for what she did to me so I kept kissing Alisa. We didn't go very far. We only made out on my sofa. Then she remembered that she had to go home and blushing a deep red she left. But before she left I gave her a quick kiss and she blushed even more. I only chuckled and let her go. But then my senses got back into my head and I offered her a ride. She said yes and I brought her home.  
  
When I got back to my house I saw Cal sitting on my sofa. I turned a deep angry red and asked what the hell e was doing here for.  
  
AN: ::Sigh:: Don't you just love cliff hangers??!?! Well I do because it gets people mad and they want to know what's going on but they can't know until the next chapter so if your good little kids and you review I will be happy to post the next chapter and maybe there will be more Bunny Alisa action. Actually since I am Alisa I had to give her some action. I think that I'll make a fic about her sometime soon. But not until I'm done with this fic which still has many more chapters… and see I told you people I would spell check!!! MAHA!!! AO REVIEW DAMNIT I'M DONE HERE!!! 


	14. Alisa's POV

Okies well I'm bored to death so I'm gonna just do a short POV for Alisa then maybe I'll get a little more in dept with a heated argument with Hunter and Morgan or wait…. Cal and Hunter there we go maha…. Any way I lost my sugar hi and I'm sad now…. Oh well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my god… I can't believe it. I am officially the happiest girl in the world!!!! Hunter and I made out!!! For almost 2 hours!!! Omg!!!! This is so great!! But the only thing that's troubling me is that he and Morgan are going out. So he just cheated on her with me… OMG I'M A SKANK!!!! Lol hahahaha no I'm not. Maybe they broke up or something I don't know. Well I'm back into the coven again and I can practice my magick more freely now. I can't believe I'm a blood witch though. It's so scary and wonderful at the same time. Ugh time for dinner with my fathers new whore. I hate her. Oh well. Later.  
  
AN: Well yesh that was very short indeed. But next chapter it will be Hunter and Cal fighting. Then Morgan and Hunter. Then Cal and Logan. Then Morgan and Cal. So that's my line up!!! Ok now I'm waiting for my AOL to start up so I'm gonna keep writing in here… I'm a freshman now yay!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!! Yayayayayayay…. Now what can I write?? Um… R&R?? ya just R&R 


	15. The Proposition

A/N: I think that it's time for me to get back on my horse and talk about what's happening to our hero's… hehe hehe. Let's see what I can do here…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
I looked up at Hunter from where I was sitting and smiled. "So your not happy seeing your half brother again? Guess not since you've been too busy screwing my ex- girlfriend."  
  
"Get out of my house." Hunter said getting red in the face.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"  
  
"No now leave."  
  
"Fine I'll tell you anyway. As you probably know, Morgan slept with that bastard Logan. In addition, I know that she is your girlfriend and you love her but you also know that I love her. Well I came here to ask you for help in getting rid of Logan. He is a nuisance to the both of us and he is in love with Morgan. Huh isn't that just what she needs, three guy's in love with her? Pretty ironic if you ask me, I hired Logan to burn the library, which he did, but he fell in love with Morgan. Now that really wasn't called for. By the way, was that little 15-year-old girl a good kisser? If you had slept with her you would be in for stagetory rape, but since you didn't its still just as bad."  
  
"You want me to help you kill Logan?" He sat down and thought about it for a little, "Yes it would be nice to kill the guy who tried to rape my love and he did sleep with just because Morgan found my porn…but I'm a Seeker and I will not help you. Get out of my house now."  
  
"It's a pity. I was hoping that you would help out of your own free will but it looks like you can't so I'm dory to do this Hunter but you left me no choice" I put a spell on him then. Now he would help me kill Logan. Hunter and I got into my car and we started to drive to Logan's house. I knew how I was going to kill him and hopefully I would see Morgan there so I would be able to take her back.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for that chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it. Now there is the problem of reviewing which is what you should be doing now instead of reading this little thing… I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REVIEW ALREADY!!! YOU STUPID PEOPLE REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. No Title I'm just a Lazy Ass and I Don't...

Finally the piece of shit FF.net is back up I will be able to continue my little messed up tale of sex, sex, and more sex muahahahahahaha!!!!!! And damnit I've got some stupid case of writer's block this aint gonna be as messed up as It should be so bare with me while I um.. well you'll see. Woot woot woot!!! Ok lemme see what I can doooooo here... Or better yet who the people can do here mahahaha!!! ::evil laughter:: ::starts chocking:: cough cough cough cough ::gasping:: IT'S OK!!!! I CAN BREATHE!!! Maha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cal and Hunter stepped out of the car into walked to Logan's front door. Still under Cal's spell Hunter kicked open the door and walked in with a braigh in hand. He wildly looked around for Logan but didn't find him. Instead he caught sight of an empty box of condoms on the floor (AN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOO MESSED UP!!!!! Writing this at summer school ::rolls eyes:: ok back to this thingy) Both Cal and Hunter bit back a scream of rage when they saw "the box" (AN dun dun dun) Cal looked in the bathroom for Logan but did not find him there either. They were still looking around his room when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Logan stepped out of the car smiling happily until he saw Cal and Hunter at the doorway.  
  
AN:. THIS CHAPTER SUCKS ASS 


	17. Messed Up Chapter

A/N: Uh huh all of you just proved to me that you suck!! No one well not no one. one person reviewed my fic!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIC UNTIL YOU PEOPLE REVIEW DAMNIT!!! So until that I'm not going to put any fucked up fic for your enjoyment since none of you love me. NOT EVEN MY LALASH!!! :: crawls into a corner and cries:: NO ONE LOVES ME IM GOING TO BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!! Nnnnooooo!!!!!!!!!! ::starts eating a huge tub of ice cream:: My comfort foods love me. ::starts kissing the ice cream carton thingy:: ::hugs it:: yes you love me don't you Triple Chocolate Fudge ice cream? Don't you?? :: it doesn't answer derf:: . DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!?!?! :: throws it across the room:: FINE BE THAT WAY I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!! :: little demons start dancing around the ice cream box:: Me: O.O HOLY FUCK MONKEY!!! :: hides under a blanket and cries:: SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME!!!! ::little demons start pulling her hair:: EEEP!!!!!!! ::runs around screaming like a maniac:: SAVE ME SAVE ME!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::keeps screaming and running:: ::steps on one of the demons:: squish . ew.... ::demon juice on her foot:: Yuckyness ::wipes it off:: Yuck ::goes back to screaming at people who didn't review her fic:: AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WONT EVEN PUT MY LITTLE MESSED UP THINGS HERE!!!!! 


	18. Is this the End?

A/N: Muahahaha!!! Guess what I am back people!! I had a sudden stroke of inspiration yay!!!  
  
Cal screamed loudly and lunged at Logan. He started punching him as hard as he could until Logan went unconscious. Hunter still under the zombie like spell, stood at the doorway and waited for orders. Cal stepped back from Logan who was now pretty much a bloody pulp and ordered Hunter to put the braigh on Logan. Hunter of course obeyed since he couldn't really do anything else.  
  
They loaded Logan into the backseat of the car and started driving to Hunter's house. When they got there they were surprised to see Morgan sitting on his sofa waiting for him to return. She looked at the both of them in shock. Then at Logan who was in their arms. She screamed and hugged him muttering healing spells. Hunter and Cal looked at each other in disbelief then dropped Logan on the floor, and in turn Morgan also fell.  
  
"That's it!! I am really going to kill him now!" screamed Cal.  
  
Morgan put a holding spell on Cal so he wouldn't do anything. Then she took the spell that Cal had placed on Hunter. Hunter fell to the ground and started crying incessantly. She walked up to Hunter and started running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.  
  
"Hunter, I'm so sorry, but the truth is that I don't love you anymore. I fell in love with Logan and I think we should see other people." Hunter, tear streaked, looked up at Morgan and gulped.  
  
"You can't be serious. How can you love that that that person! No! I won't allow you to fall in love with him! We were meant to be together Morgan I love you!"  
  
"Hunter I love you too, but not in that way. Things haven't been the same between us."  
  
"But Morgan I love you so much you can't do this!" hunter cried some more and started shaking.  
  
"I know what I can do. I can make so that you don't even know I ever existed. That way I can go on with my life and you can go on with yours. But then I would have to do that to every person in Widow's Vale. Would you rather have it so that I had never existed?"  
  
"NO!! I LOVE YOU DAMNIT WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"  
  
A/N: Man, I think this might be the end of my fic!! NO TOO SAD CAN'T END IT!! MUST GO ON FOREVER!! I was almost in tears when I wrote this ok people?? I don't want it to end! 


	19. The End

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm going to cry when I finish it.  
  
(Morgan)  
  
I stood up and straightened my shirt. Hunter was crying at my feet and begged me not to leave.  
  
"This is the only way I can let you move on with your life." I started chanting a spell. Tears came to my eyes while I was making Hunter and Cal fall out of love for me. I could remember all the good times we had together, along with the bad. Hunter and I making love, Cal and I planning our future, Hunter saying he loved me.  
  
I heard rain pounding on his roof and a ball of red light coming from the both of them. The light became bigger and then exploded. Thousands of pieces of white star like things were flying around the room. Both Hunter and Cal became unconscious. I walked over and kissed them on the cheek and then said my final goodbyes.  
  
I saw Logan lying on the floor muttered a few healing spells and he the bruises and cuts on his face were gone. There were dry trails of blood on his face and I smiled. This was the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I kissed him on the lips and saw him wake up. We had to leave town.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Hey" he said standing up.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Logan."  
  
"I do to" He smiled and we kissed again, a deep passionate kiss.  
  
I pulled away and said:  
  
"I'll run away with you and we can get married and live in a place where no one knows us."  
  
"That's fine with me! Just go to your house and get your things quickly."  
  
"Um.actually there is something I have to do first. Meet me at the power sink in two hours."  
  
I kissed him, grabbed my keys and sped over to my house. Luckily no one was home and I grabbed everything I owned including my cat and loaded it into my car. Well I put almost everything in my car, I mean I did have to leave my bed behind. I got my mothers tools and my book of shadows from behind the vent and ran back to my car. I still had an hour left and I sped over to the power sink.  
  
Once I got there, I performed a spell so that everyone in town would forget that I had ever existed. The ancient words rolled off my tongue in a smooth sweet stream. It seemed that everything around me was glowing and I had visions of everything that I had done coming off everything. All those visions of my whole life flooded and surrounded me. It would only be me to remember them. I started crying again. Then everything went black and I knew that the spell was finished. It was like I had never existed and everyone would never have any memories of me again.  
  
I sat on the floor crying and regained my power. I then felt a touch on my shoulder and looked up into the eyes of my love. I smiled at him wiped away my tears and we got into my car. He only had a suitcase with him since he didn't bring that many things with him here. But we had to drive over to his house and gather his belongings. He drove in his car and I followed. We drove to a new town to start a new life. I won't mention the town that we now live in. All I will say is that I am happy. That is my story, I now leave them in your hands.  
  
A/N: WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SAD RIGHT NOW!! Don't worry all my little fans. There will be a sequel. I know what's happening to Cal, Hunter, and everyone else. Just sit tight and be depressed that my fic ended. But never fear the sequel shall be near!! 


End file.
